


Lying

by CloudsArcade



Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: AU, Cute, Elliot Alderson - Freeform, Fanfic, Gay, Love, M/M, Mr. Robot - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Spoilers, kiss, tyrell wellick - Freeform, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsArcade/pseuds/CloudsArcade
Summary: Elliot lies all the time but, can he really lie about his love for Tyrell?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tyrelliot fanfiction so please go easy on me.

A quiet ringing echoes in my ears, as anxiety pricks at my sweaty skin.

There has been no signs of Mr. Robot in the last few days. 

I feel strange, when he's not here to yell and scream at my face.

I should be relieved he's not here, shouldn't I? 

Everything feels so empty, an endless void of buzzing white noise. However, I know that it's just my mind fucking with me, like it loves to do.

It loves to twist and crush my perception of reality, if reality even exists. 

Do I even exist? 

Fuck.

These thoughts are almost as worse as Mr. Robot, if that's even possible. 

With my tense unsteady back, leaned against the couch, my body begins to shake.

The loneliness, slowly sneaking and creeping upon my back. 

Unshed tears begin to stab at my eyelids. 

Some days I can't hold in my loneliness, and it destroys me. 

My mind twisting and bending, wanting to toy and fuck with me. 

If only Mr. Robot were here, I know I'm crazy. Envisioning my dead dad to be present by my side, spitting at me and controlling me with each string attached to his fingers. Playing with me like a puppet, just like my unstable head. 

I bring my knees up to my chest, holding them tightly.

I need a distraction, something to make me forget this loneliness.

Everything came to a halt when there was a slow knock at my door, it was silent as a soft whisper. 

Who could that have been? This late in the night? Possibly Darlene? 

With a sharp inhale of breath, I walk over to the door. 

Wrapping my palm around the doorknob, pulling it open uncertainly. 

My body almost collapsed as I saw a familiar face I wasn't prepared to see, a face I never thought I was going to see again. 

His eyes were red and puffy, his hair a matted and dismantled mess. His tie was lazy undone, and his body posture was a quivering mess. 

"Elliot.." He spoke, so meekly I almost didn't hear him. 

All my words and thoughts had disappeared, my jaw locking tightly. 

Fresh tears began forming in his icy blue eyes.

I've seen Tyrell cry before, but it was nothing like this. 

"I'm so sorry to barge in like this, I just had to see you."

My heart fluttered, those words floating around in my empty brain. 

"I just had to see you."

A stepped back, leaving enough room for Tyrell to walk in.

He did, his dress shoes clicking against the hardwood floors. 

I shut the door behind me, anxiety crashing in like a wave.

Now it was just me and Tyrell.

That's an unsettling feeling. 

With Tyrell's back facing me, a sob erupting from his mouth. 

He whipped his body around and dried his eyes with his palms, covering his disheveled face. 

Something unfamiliar rang in my chest, my heart. 

Why was Tyrell so upset? Should I say something? Should I comfort him?

God I'm insane. 

"Tyrell what's wrong?" My lips shakily breathed out, everything was a blurred fuzzy mess. 

Tyrell removed his hands from his face, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I guess you haven't heard." He bit his lip, his hand running through his hair.

I had just noticed that Tyrell wasn't wearing his ring, my mind was racing.

I shook my head, as I unknowingly stepped closer to him.

Tyrell's eyes always intrigued me, they were such a pretty rare ocean blue. I've never seen eyes as beautiful as Tyrell's. Even when he was a crying and weeping shell of a man, he was still pretty to me. 

Wait.

Did I just think Tyrell was pretty? And say he had beautiful eyes?

Fuck, my mind is really playing with me today. 

"I just received the news that, Joanna is dead." 

I saw that Tyrell was using all the strength in his body not to fall and start balling. 

My pupils widened to the size of the moon.

So many questions exploded in my mind but, I kept my lips zipped. 

More and more tears were falling from the Swedish mans eyes.

Each one that would fall was like a stab to my heart, a pain that was indescribable.

I don't know why but, I can't stand to see Tyrell cry.

The way his eyebrows would narrow and the rough shallowness in his short breaths, bothered me. 

"Please, don't cry."

I spat out, as the words soon turned to regret. I know it was stupid thing for me to say. 

The man had just lost his wife and he was expected not to cry? Damn, I'm an asshole. But I just can't stand it.

"Wh-Why?" Tyrell stuttered out.

Was he really gonna make me explain? I stared into Tyrell's hypnotizing blue eyes, as Tyrell stepped closer. 

He seemed a little bit more calm, his shoulders relaxing. 

"Because I hate seeing you cry." I looked at the ground as I said this, I couldn't hold that uncomfortable and anxious eye contact any longer. 

Before I knew what was happening next, Tyrell's large arms were wrapped around me. 

"Oh, min kärlek."

His deep voice whispered as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. 

I know Tyrell is taller than me but, he felt so small and vulnerable. 

I'm not quite sure what Tyrell mumbled but, it was oddly attractive. 

He shakily pulled his head away, our eyes locking and noses touching. 

"Du är så söt." He coed, a grin perking on his tired face. 

A pink tinge still lingered on his eyes and cheeks, a strong warmth radiated off the man and crawled up my arms. 

With a flick of my eyelids, I leaned up and connected our lips together.

Tyrell huffed in surprise but soon melted into the kiss.

A chuckled echoed in my mind. My skin ran cold, causing me to pull away. 

This was wrong, Tyrell's wife had just passed away and, he was kissing him like he ignored every sob he cried. 

However, that wasn't the case at all. 

For a second I felt the presence of Mr. Robot in the room, but it soon faded away. Was it just my thoughts fucking with me again? 

"Something wrong, älskling?" Tyrell asked, our bodies still pressed lightly against each other. 

I couldn't move, and to be honest I was afraid to.

I didn't like touching others and, I avoid it every chance I get but, I didn't want this to end. 

I could feel Tyrell's body step back but, I grasped tightly onto his wrist before he could move away.

"Don't go." I stammered out. I must sound so pathetic. 

However, a large grin appeared on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, min kärlek." 

My body was trembling as I stared at Tyrell's lips, fuck I want to kiss him again so badly. 

I averted my eyes, turning my head away. 

"Isn't this wrong?" Tyrell tilted his head in confusion, but I know he knew what I meant. 

"Elliot, me and Joanna's relationship had always been bittersweet. Some days I felt so powerless and manipulated by her. I had found out that the entire time when I was away, she had been sleeping with another man, the man who killed her. I loved her a lot, but I never really felt loved in return. I was so scared and I didn't know where else to go, I didn't want to be alone tonight."

I nodded my head, showing Tyrell I understood. 

Tears pricked at his eyes, no please not again. 

"I wondered if I was ever loved."

Something clicked in my chest, that familiar chuckle in my head. 

"What are you doing?"

With my mouth shaking I said, "I love you."

Silence.

Mr. Robot had taken over but quickly left, leaving me in this situation. 

Fuck you. 

I wanted to say so desperately, his words weren't mine but, I knew I'd be only lying to myself. Something I occasionally do. 

Tyrell was speechless, a look of awe on his face. I couldn't help but bite my lip, he looked so adorable. 

"Ell-Elliot." He struggled to speak, slipping his hand around my waist, my breath hitched. 

"I love you too, my älskling, so much."

He lifted his palms and cupped my face, his thumb rubbing against my cheek. 

"Kiss me." Tyrell breathed, I grinned. 

I did as he said, wanting to kiss him anyways, the hunger of Tyrell's lips were insane. 

I slid my tongue in Tyrell's mouth, he groaned in satisfaction. 

We did this for a few minutes, nipping and licking each other's lips. I didn't want it to end. 

We finally broke apart to catch our breath, grinning like we were starstruck lovers. 

"You want to fuck him don't you kiddo?" 

That unsettling voice echoed in my head, shit, not now please. 

"I can see it in your eyes, so hungry for his cock aren't you?"

I held back a sneer, but he wasn't wrong. I should stop lying. However it was too late and, we probably shouldn't move too fast. 

I could feel Mr. Robot roll his eyes, "Come on kid, when was the last time you got laid? You know this affects me too. I want in on some of this action as well." 

Tyrell moved his hands up my back, rubbing his palms in small soothing circles. I rested my head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss against his warm neck. 

"Look at his eyes, he wants to make love to you for hours. Why do you want to avoid that? If you do, then you're definitely fucking crazy." He growled.

"Be patient. I'm not gonna rush or ruin this."

I heard him loudly groan.

"Elliot, anyone could see from miles away that intense lust in Tyrell's eyes. He wants you and only you, doesn't that turn you on?"

I gritted my teeth, as I pulled back and stared up at Tyrell. I decided to just ignore and block out Mr. Robot completely. I interlaced our fingers, a smile beaming on his cute face. 

"It's late, we should probably get some sleep. Come lay with me?" I offered, lips chattering as I argued with Mr. Robot in my head.

"Of course." He grinned, as we walked over to my bed. 

I slipped off my hoodie, pants, and undershirt. I lazily dropped them onto the floor. Tyrell removed his tie, his pants, and his suit. He folded it neatly and placed it on my desk. 

We were both in our boxers, I sure hope Mr. Robot wouldn't start anything while we were asleep. 

We both climbed into bed, Tyrell on the left and me on the right side. Tyrell scooted closer to me, resting his head on my chest.

"Is this okay?" He asked, I hummed.

"This is more than okay, it's perfect." 

His cheeks blushed as he grabbed my hand, pressing a long but gentle kiss to my knuckles. 

"Why are you so god damn adorable?" I blurted out, feeling a bit of Mr. Robots voice combined in mine. 

Tyrell chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing, min kärlek."

I've never cuddled with anyone before, It was either too intimate for me or uncomfortable. However, anything romantic I wanted to try with Tyrell. 

His soft breathing against my neck, as I stroked his silk like hair.

"I love you."

Mr. Robot spoke, catching me off guard. Tyrell hummed happily, nuzzling me closer.

"I love you too, älskling."

I reached over and turned off the light, me and Tyrell quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot admires Tyrell but, Mr. Robot wants to take things a step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick smut chapter! It's super late so sorry for grammar mistakes!

My breath escapes my lips as my eyes pop open.

A soft warmth lingers on my bare skin, chills running alongside my spine and arms. 

Cars rumble and race by, a content sleepy face next to mine. 

Tyrell's expression is the most calmest I've ever seen him. 

His mouth is pressed in a cute grin, covering his cheeks. 

I can feel my heart hammering in my chest, feeling an unfamiliar urge for touch.

What would Tyrell's touch feel like? Electric? Magnetic? Radiant? 

Biting my tongue, I move closer to him, our noses gently touching. 

Something sparked in my head, pain shooting like morphine through my veins. 

"Why don't you go ahead and touch him kiddo."

Mr. Robot, fuck.

I can feel him right behind me, but I was too tired to move.

I didn't avoid my eye contact either, staring at Tyrell's handsome face was a big stress reliever.

Not even Mr. Robot can ruin the feeling when I look at Tyrell. 

His accent ringing in my ears, "I love you too, älskling."

A grin appeared on my solemn cheeks, god this man. 

"Come on Elliot, we both know what you want."

He licked his lips.

"Claim what's yours kiddo. Wouldn't it be such a sight to see him begging and screaming your name?"

I blinked away his comments, feeling my breathing quicken.

My hand ghosting over his waist, touching his skin, I gasped. 

It was Radiant, powerful. I could feel my palm burning, but in a good way. 

Mr. Robot loudly cleared his throat.

"I'm getting impatient kiddo, if you won't then I will." 

He growled, eyes flashing with wild lust. 

Another spark of pain, but harder. I wanted to scream, but my mouth uttered no sound. 

I could feel him in my brain, walking around like an insect. 

Taking my strings and wrapping them around his calloused hands. 

Like some kind of puppet, I am his puppet. 

Tyrell's pretty blue eyes opened, his grin growing.

"Already up älskling?" He happily hummed, leaning closer and pecking my cheek. 

I nodded my head, searching for his palm, intertwining our fingers. 

Tyrell smiled, as he brought my body against his.

I could feel the heat off of both of us, arousal kicking me in the groin. 

Bringing my lips down to his neck, I kissed him softly, then with more force, nibbling his collarbone. 

An approved groan bubbled in his throat, my breath hitching. 

I bit harder, causing the Swede to gasp.

"Elliot..." he moaned. 

I smirked as I shifted my body on top of him, pushing him further into the sheets. 

His hands rested on my hips, as I began to rock gently.

The heat was building up quick, I leaned down onto his chest and pressed chaste kisses. 

Inhaling his scent was shocking, almost like a drug. A sweet scent of cologne and expensive shampoo. 

"min vackra älskling." He coed, more chills racing up my body.

Why is he so fucking attractive? 

I stared moving faster, our clothed erections straining. 

I hid my face in the corner of Tyrell's neck, grinding on top of him.

His hands rested on my back, gasping and moaning.

He dug his nails, but I didn't mind. 

"Please Elliot, no more teasing." 

I listened to the Swedes pleading words as I pulled down his boxers. 

My mouth watered at the sight of Tyrell's cock, precum dripping down the length. 

Eagerly I wrapped my mouth around his head.

He groaned as his palm interlaced my hair, pulling lightly.

I took him in deep, swallowing all of him.

I could feel the pressure of his organism raising, but I wasn't quite yet done with him.

Removing my own boxers, I reached over by the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. 

I coated the thick liquid around my fingers and Tyrell's hole. 

I inserted one finger as I pushed swiftly in and out.

He tightened around my finger, my eyes widened in amazement.

"Ah Elliot faster.." He choked, I did as told.

However I pressed in a second and pushed further in.

He was sweating and panting, practically crying as I worked him open.

"You're amazing baby, do you like my fingers inside you?"

He bit his swollen lips "Yes älskling, so much. But I'd love your cock inside me."

My smirk grew "Such a greedy boy, but you've been so good." 

I poured lube over my cock, stroking the liquid up and down, coating my entire member. 

Tyrell cried as I pushed my tip in, teasing him slowly.

With my eyes clenched I pushed in further, the both of us moaning and gasping. 

"Elliot! You feel so good.." He trailed off as I began slamming info him.

The sounds of skin smacking echoed in the quiet room. Mr. Robot guiding me with each thrust of my hips.

I felt both of our organisms building, Tyrell was a groaning mess. 

He whimpered and screamed, tears pricking his eyes.

I kissed him, letting him know everything is alright.

I slammed into him a few more times before cumming. 

With a few strokes to Tyrell's cock, he was cumming onto his pale stomach. 

My skin was sticky and wet with sweat but, Tyrell's scent staining my flesh. 

I held him close as we cuddled, our heart beats steading. 

"You sure are special Elliot, I love you."

With those words I felt Mr. Robot let go of my strings, fading away from my head. 

"I love you too Tyrell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I always love hearing your feedback.


End file.
